


Turn The Pain Into Power

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Vale & Franky & Jack are mentioned, can’t believe motogp is finally back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: He opens the zip of his leather letting himself to cool down a bit. As much as Maverick loves his job the hot weather is one of the few cons of being a rider.He throws a glance to his phone, looking for a text from Fabio. But he finds none.Instead there’s one from Jack, “how’s Fabio?” Weird. He shrugs and walks in the direction of his motorhome.Maverick telling Fabio a dumb joke just to see him smile + Fabio telling really dumb or corny jokes, thinking they are so clever and funny. Maverick just thinks Fabio is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Turn The Pain Into Power

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last thursday, then i went on holiday and it took a week to finish it 😅  
> FABIO IS A RACE WINNER NOW!!! 💖

Maverick nods his head to whatever the mechanics are saying, probably repeating the results of the tests to him for the hundredth time. He knows that being the best of the day was not a guarantee for a race win, but it was a good place to start nonetheless.

It feels amazing to be back riding his m1, like coming home to your lover after some agonising time apart. But right now he’s thinking about a human shaped lover, Maverick wants nothing more than to kiss Fabio to make up for the quarantine, take him out to dinner, kiss him some more whispering soft words of love and adoration, and then finally falling asleep to the younger curled up around him like a cute teddy bear.

He opens the zip of his leather letting himself to cool down a bit. As much as Maverick loves his job the hot weather is one of the few cons of being a rider.

He throws a glance to his phone, looking for a text from Fabio. But he finds none.

Instead there’s one from Jack, “how’s Fabio?” Weird. He shrugs and walks in the direction of his motorhome.

As he does so he meets Valentino and Franco, they stop talking when they see him. “Hey Maverick, tell Fabio to not overthink it too much. He just needs to concentrate on driving, and he’s talented enough to do great regardless.” Maverick would find cute how Vale adopted Fabio as his heir...if only he knew what he’s talking about. Vale glances at him before sighing, “you didn’t hear it, did you?”

“No,” he finds himself saying in a quiet voice, he hopes it’s nothing serious...he feels sick just by imagining Fabio injured again or having received an heavy ban or something. Vale’s voice takes him out of the nightmares’ scenarios his head is creating, “he has to miss the first 20 minutes of fp1 because he made a test with a bike.” The iron grip around his neck loosens and he could breath again, Fabio is fine, he’ll ace the rest of the practices like the amazing driver he is.

Maverick almost yells his “i have to go, see you later guys”, before running towards his motorhome. The sooner he can change into casual clothes and go to Fabio, the better. He doesn’t have to go far in the end, he hears someone screaming from a distance, and he knows that voice. Once he opens the door of his place Maverick finds Fabio curled in his bed, the bed he’s so glad to have transformed into a king size last year...some of the best night last season were spent in said bed.

Maverick covers the space between them in just two strides, eager to comfort his boyfriend. “Fabio, I’m here amor. Let it out, you’re safe, everything’s okay,” he whispers. The French’s eyes opened, letting Maverick see other angry tears ready to run on their owner’s cheeks. Maverick sits on the bed and let takes the younger into his arms.

“I’m just so angry at myself, Mack. I was so stupid and now i have this stupid penalty that could ruin my first race of the season. Maybe they were right, I’m not enough to be in this category, apart from poles I’m nothing and this time I won’t make it.” Fabio’s voice sounds more broken with each word.

Maverick feels his heart bleeding for the boy. “Fabio, baby look at me.” Fabio did.

“You think any less of Vale for having received that penalty in 2015? Or Marc for what he did to Vale? Or even Jorge with all that happened last year?” Fabio looks at him intently, “obviously no, it was not their fault! Maybe Marc could have handled it better, but it could have happened to anyone...but they are legends of this sport, while I’m-“ he blurts out, but Maverick doesn’t let him finish.

“They’re humans just like you, Fabio. You have the talent to become one of the best talent of our generation, but you are also just 21, you have to give yourself a chance to learn and adapt. And Dorna established that you were not that much to blame either, you still have two practices and qualification to get a good spot on the grid. You’ll do good.” Maverick kisses his temple trying to soothe him.

Fabio’s breath calms a little as he grasps Maverick’s undershirt so tight his hands are shaking.

“You, you r-really think so?” Fabio asks in a small voice. “I know so, Fabio. And as I told you if I don’t win you’re the one I’d support, if I had a say in the championship I would win it one year and you the other. I’m so proud everytime I see you achieve something, you deserve it. You think that Yamaha would hire someone who’s not talented? You think Vale would have chosen you as his heir if he doesn’t thought you are capable of doing big things? You are MotoGP’s prince, Fabio.” He says stroking the younger’s face.

Fabio looks tired, like he hadn’t slept in months, and Maverick knows that a breakdown does it to a person, but there’s still some sadness in the boy’s eyes and he wants the happy and carefree version of Fabio back. He lays them down on his bed, Fabio all over him. Suddenly Maverick has an idea of how to make Fabio smile. “Hey Amor...why did the math book look so sad? Because of all its problems.” Fabio looks up at him for a second, then a little giggle escaped his mouth. “That is so silly, Mack.”

“Yeah but someone I love very much told me that, and I know they like those dumb jokes.” Maverick smiles at the memory. It was a year ago or so, back then he considered Fabio just a friend in the paddock, attractive yes, but still a friend. But then they found themselves in each other company one evening, and that was when Maverick learnt that Fabio has a soft spot for dumb jokes. “How does the ocean say hello? It waves.” The Frenchman found it so funny he laughed until he couldn’t breath. Maverick had laughed too but not at the joke in se, at how adorable Fabio was for thinking the jokes were funny. He found himself wanting to kiss Fabio, and that was how he understood he was falling in love with the rookie.

It was scary to deal with at first, he wouldn’t change what they have now though. Maverick is sure that theirs is one of those loves that last for eternity. “You know I won’t be surprised if you end up being in pole,” he says softly.

Fabio is slowly falling asleep but he still finds some energy to answer.

“With how you did in the test? Nah you you will be first.”

“I won’t be so sure, I have this feeling you may take your first victory tomorrow bebe,” he smirks before leaving another kiss on Fabio’s hair.

When two days later his prediction became true Maverick kissed the air out of Fabio as soon as they stepped out of their bikes.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
